New Year's New Beginnings
by samgreen90
Summary: New Year's Day is just around the corner and Boomer decides to spend time with the Powerpuff Girls for once. The Powerpuff Girls and Robin start to see Boomer VERY differently, all alone. Boomer learned new things, never anything like compassion, friendship, or bonding with real people.


**Disclaimer:** I do no**t own the characters from Powerpuff Girls. They're owned by and belong to Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken.**

**_In** this Fanfic**, this going to be a New Year's side story for my originally story._**

_The City of Townsville… _and so wonderful day of the year. Cuz, Christmas time is coming to a close… and New Year's day is just around the corner. That said, 3 beams of light, in Pink, Green, & Blue, pass by flying every turn in the city. It's The Powerpuff Girls in their winter coats wearing scarves and beanies as well, and with them is their next door neighbor/closest friend, who Buttercup is carrying on her back… Robin Snyder.

"How are you holding up there, Robin?" Buttercup asked looking back. "I'm Okay, but maybe not go 'too fast' flying while carrying me? I'm NOT as durable as you and your sisters, not to get a whiplash" She says reminding her that, since she doesn't have super powers like her & her friends, she has limits on how long she can handle intense speeds that measure to a roller coaster. Noticing she might be overdoing it with her friend, Buttercup tells her sisters to slow down and head back. Unfortunately, Blossom and Bubbles are flying so far ahead racing each other to the milkshake store, they neglect to notice Buttercup's request and her and Robin are left miles behind.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? ARE YOU **REALLY** FU- Know what? Forget it. It's not worth arguing and ranting about it and besides they know their way back anyway and it's almost New Year's" The Green Tomboy holds her tongue from cursing out, in front of her girlfriend she still holding on to. Robin shrugs it off and lets it pass, knowing too well exactly Buttercup lashed out and for her known short temper. "Buttercup… are sure your okay?" Buttercup responds looking at back at Robin and smiles at her like she's in a good mood again. As Buttercup turns around, now carrying Robin and a bridal Style, they start heading back home. On the way, they towards a near by corner store for snacks. Later, the 2 girls walk out the store with 4 small plastic bags full of raisins, root beer, ginger ale, gummy worms, and chocolates. Buttercup looks back at the store's clock and notices is 3 minutes till 5. So they still have plenty of time to have fun before heading back home.

"Hey, Robin…" "what is it?" "We still have time before we head back home to watch the fireworks. What do you say we have some of **_our own fun_**, since Blossom and Bubbles ditched us?" The Green Puff with a smirk on her face, as Robin slightly agreed to it. With that said and done, Buttercup and Robin take off slightly to the air. The girls spent at least 7 minutes looking around the streets looking for a open movie theater, but don't find any open, available, or crowded at this time.

"Oh shot! Don't worry, Robin… we'll find something worth fun"

"I'm still a little surprised you and your sisters all got $500 gift cards each for Christmas. And I'm also a little surprised you didn't spend it all in less than a day. Did your dad get it for you or did Santa?" Robin asked, but didn't get an answer because her and her sisters don't know either. The fact that they haven't spoke or seen with Santa since the last time Morebucks bribed him and Professor Utonium won't tell them how he got 3 gift cards worth $1500 altogether. Then while Buttercup and Robin are deciding what to do now, Buttercup starts to hear something faint. Eventually, Robin starts to hear it too.

"Did you… hear something, Buttercup?" "Yeah, You heard it too, Robin?" The girls both agreed they heard the same thing from a distance. "It… almost… sounds… like… someone's… grunting. And… music?" Buttercup says confused. But yes, what Buttercup and Robin are hearing is someone grunting while playing music. Despite the fact Buttercup can hear because of her super hearing, neither Robin or her question how or why _**Robin**_ is also able to hear it, too."You know where it's coming from?" "Hold on, we taking a detour" Buttercup says as she grabs her friend by the waist before taking off. And since "that music" isn't that far from where they were earlier, it doesn't take Buttercup long to find what and where it coming from, an old fashion movie studios theater.

Upon inspection Robin notices it looks almost similar to the music video, _ For You I Will by Monica._ But when Buttercup notices the old building, she looks down and sees a thick dark blue line, painted completely around the entire building, almost like a barrier. Buttercup also realizes nobody else, coming around, passing by, passing through can really see this building, without coming close up. Buttercup and Robin then see some of the lights are on and notices a sign that says "Privacy, Keep Out Please" on the ticket booth. Buttercup Squints her eyes getting more Curious and suspicious about this hidden place.

"Well Robin… let's go check it out, shall we?" Said Buttercup as she grabbed Robin and both fly inside the building, not noticing the Raven up on the telephone poles watching the 2 girls not only finding this place, but also "Breaking-And-Entering" as well going pass the dark blue line setting it out, silently. The Raven flies up into a top open window, before disappearing in the shadows. Back with Buttercup and Robin, they both are amazed how big this places, but also how surprisingly how the hallways, the lobby, the ceiling, and most of the walls look newly refurbished. It's as if whoever was here was secretly cleaning the place. As if they were intending on using it for their own private purposes. And from the looks of it whoever was using it, is nearly halfway finished with the inside, aside from the smell.

"Eww! Why does it smell like wild animals have been in here!?" Buttercup complains while Robin looks around the corner where the grunting noises are coming from. And given how loud they are now, compared to before, Buttercup and her getting closer as find a stairway upward. But when they get up there to the 3rd round they stop. There's a big wolf in the walkway sleeping. A big… black… 5 foot long… female… wolf, that fast asleep… in the middle of the walkway… is here in the theater with 2 underage girls, one who can't defend herself and the other who can, but didn't think this one through like her redhead sister normally does. Luckily without waking the dog, Buttercup carries Robin and flies over it, without waking it up to the next room. Which they happen to see the stage from where they're standing and the girls start to realize _this place looks a lot bigger from the inside than it does outside._ And looking down, the 2 are more surprised as well as dumbfounded from what they're seeing on the stage and **who** they're seeing in this place.

A portal that leads to a snowy field. 14 large wolves getting their coats cleaned and checked. And who they see, grooming them all next the largest wolf in black? The last person Buttercup would _ever_ expect doing THIS out of character and by himself in thick dark blue hooded coat… Rowdyruff Boy Boomer!

"Alright Fenris… after this one's done… _**(Grunting)**_ you, your kids, and their cousins… you can all head back to the woods for hunting trip" The Blonde Ruff respond to the largest wolf in room. _**(Loud Barking)**_ "I know, I know… the sooner I get this done, the sooner you can all get the hell out of this tight place. Depending on how long Eric can keep the portal open from that end, while I'm keeping it from this end and distracted doing THIS at the same time"

_"Well, at least NOW we know why it smells in here"_ Buttercup thought to herself and to Robin telepathically.

_"Oh wait… I remember now. I thought that wolf we saw back there looked familiar. That was one of the young Wolves he had at his sanctuary in the woods. But I didn't know he had THIS many of them" _Robin added.

"Okay, I'm done here grooming. Now to count all you K9's to make sure. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8… _**(Muttering)**_ huh? Wait a second…" Boomer stop realizing he miscounted.

"Not counting Fenris, I counted 14 wolf cubs I brought here. 4 of Adam's kids, 8 of Vincent's kids, and 2 of Fenris's kids. Soo WHY am I off by 1?" Boomer looks and realizes _**who's**_ missing. "Uh, Fenris… where's Gretchen?" Boomer says looking back at the largest wolf in the room.

It's at that point Robin realizes, the wolf that her and Buttercup got passed, IS the one he's looking for… and she didn't get groomed. But before they can make a move to get out undetected, something comes flying down to Boomer, squawking. It's the same Raven that watched Buttercup and Robin sneak in the place. _"Uh Oh…"_

_**(Squawking) **_"What th- Rachel? What's wron-… Slow down! I can hardly understand what you're sa- …" **(Squawking)** "WHAT!? WHERE ARE THEY!? WHERE ARE THOSE DAMN SNEAKING TRESPASSERS HIDING, NOW?!" Boomer screaming and lashing out as his Raven pointed out. He gets out his new Handmade Rope Dart and shoots it right next to Buttercup's right side missing her face by 2 centimeters, without even looking directly at them. "I _**think**_ he _knows_ we're here and WHERE we are, Buttercup" Robin says as Boomer looks at her and her girlfriend. "What the Fu-? YOU GIRLS, AGAIN!? What are you 2 doing here?!" "What are YOU doing here?" Buttercup answered back with another question.

"I spent my entire Christmas collecting lumps of coal, from other children's houses and home while were still sleeping, to draw out some ancient demon. That I heard both Santa Claus **and** HIM were well acquainted with in the past and was long forgotten, until recently. Who has returned to hunt down naughty kids once every 365 days to punish, discipline, violate, kidnap, and MAYBE… even kill or eat…" Boomer says explaining what he's been doing for his first Christmas alone, without his brothers or HIM, since they went to Endsville, to cause chaos for THEIR Christmas to the girls. Hearing the part about an "ancient demon" that comes out during Christmas both HIM and Santa knew, scared Robin as well as Buttercup a little bit.

"What minute… 'Collecting lumps of coal… from people's houses… while they were SLEEPING'!? HOW THE **HELL** DID YOU MANAGE TO DO THAT WITHOUT WAKING OR SCARING ANYONE BY YOURSELF!? HOW MANY PEOPLE DID YOU KILL DOING THIS!? **HOW MANY, DAMN IT!? ANSWER ME!**" Buttercup shouts lashing at after hearing this, worried about the number of people could have hurt or killed. Only to have her question answer when Rachel teleports him right beside her and Robin quietly as he wraps his Rope Dart back up and looking at where they came from. Boomer walks up towards Buttercup close up in her face. Close enough to make her uncomfortable, like he's going to kiss her. Then Boomer responds to Buttercup… in a soft tone answering her.

"THAT'S… was how I managed to do that… without waking OR scaring anyone… while they were sound asleep… by… my… self" saying that, Buttercup starts to sweat continuously like any nervous person would. Except this is a different side of Boomer she's never seen that's almost reminds her of how serious Bubbles was when she snapped, while standing back as she can watch and listen.

"And as for your last question, 'how many died or got hurt by hands… **during** THIS?' _**(20 seconds Silence)**_ … none. Not… one… citizen, person, parent, child or ANYONE for that matter… got hurt, much less killed… by me"

"… Oh" That's all Buttercup _can_ say as it shows that Boomer so close up in her face, just "Oh". That and if she wasn't already levitating in the air like so… she would have fell right on her back losing her balance. Of Course, Boomer expecting an answer as Robin moves her lips telling her what she needs to say. "Okay, okay…" _**(Deep Sighing) **"I can't believe I have to THIS for someone like him, not like I trust or like him. But I don't want to confront him with that look in his eye and with Robin here like he had before. So I **better** get this over with… whether I like it or not"_ Buttercup thinks about her situation she got herself into.

"Now, before you answer: ARE you going to lash out and scream again?" Buttercup shakes her head sideways. "And your NOT going to try to draw anymore attention like you ALMOST did just now and scare my animals again?" Buttercup gives him same response seeing the smaller wolves by Fenris trembling. "And your both _definitely_ NOT going to INTERRUPT me like that again, ACCUSE me like that again, and sures hell NOT going to tell **ANYONE** about _this… _**IF **I should let you BOTH go home?" Boomer says making himself _very very _clear as he's already holding both Buttercup and Robin by the necks pressing they against the edge. Buttercup and Robin shake their heads completely agreeing with Boomer's requests and promises as he pull them towards him and lets them go and turns around to pick up one of the Wolves he missed. But not before he turns around and apologizes to the girls scaring them like that. After that, Buttercup starts to see Boomer… differently. As Raven turns into a huge shadow, with her wings around Boomer, the girls, and the wolf, Boomer calls "Gretchen" that he wakes up. Buttercup can see as, the shadows they were trapped in start to disappear and are all on the stage where the rest of the wolves.

"I… I… I'm so sorry about what I just did" Buttercup says after finally getting the strength to apologize the Boomer properly for the misunderstanding and what brought them here, while he's grooming Gretchen. To Buttercup's surprise, he actually accept her apology. Robin explains what they brought them, by mistake or coincidence. Turns out, Boomer was playing R&B Christmas music to focus while he grooming, while listening to _Stacie Orrico: O Come All Ye Faithful._ Finally Boomer's finished and helps expand the size of the portal for Fenris. Now that Eric's getting tired and sends all the Wolves back in the woods for their hunting trip away from Townsville before closing it changing into a full length mirror from Eric's end. That done, Boomer takes off his thick coat sweating in it. It's revealing Boomer's not wearing his black and blue shirt underneath and his old scars Buttercup caused are still visible and a hoof mark on his side.

Some time later, Boomer finishes explaining about the Christmas Demon that he _actually _managed to kill by himself, for now knowing he'll be back. Boomer himself was surprised too.

He explains as he quickly brings out in expensive, High-Definition, Recording, Portable, Digital Camera. "Uhh where did yo-?" "It's Mojo's" "Nevermind" Boomer quickly answers to interrupt Buttercup's question. As he plays the recent record on Christmas Eve. "THIS… is what I did on Christmas Eve with Mojo Jojo… AND featuring Santa Claus" Boomer says as he pushes the play button and plays the recorded footage.

As the girls watch and listen to both Boomer and Mojo introducing themselves, Boomer brings Buttercup and Robin to the first rows of seats to sit down. The girls notice that the seats are reclinable and extremely comfortable, they don't even bother asking why that is. They can tell Mojo's holding the camera, cuz it shows what Boomer doing, using Eric The Crow to phase through houses in and out in less than 10 seconds and Rachel The Raven teleporting in and out in less than 5 Seconds. All just to steal lumps of coal from other people's Christmas stockings and underneath their Christmas trees. Once done, they're all piled up on Monster Island, Of course Mojo has all the monsters on the island, every single one of them, heavily sedated heavy doses of tranquilizer and larger doses of knockout gas grenades. That way, they don't get their attention or wake them up, maybe enough to put them in a coma.

_"Boomer! On your right!"_ Mojo yells, as he sees a blazing portal forming. _"Here he comes…" _Boomer says on the footage as he forms his lightning claws like he did in the woods as a dark figure steps out from the portal. At first they it's glowing yellow eyes, showing no irises or pupils, but when the moon light is revealed… the figure appears to be a 9 ft tall satyr in red skin with thick built bicep muscles of a man, with long horns shaped like that of a mountain goat's, thick hooves like that of a goat's, a tail like that of a bull's and a large ring piercing through the nose. The demon looks behind Boomer to see a large pile coal stacked up, which upset him as he realizes THIS is why he hasn't been able to collect any naughty children in Townsville with lumps of coal in their home.

**_"ARE 'YOU' THE ONE WHO MISDIRECTED ME FROM COLLECTING M__Y__ VICTIMS, CHILD!?"_** The demon said screaming at Boomer heavily._ "Ay, I am… Cuz, I knew you'd come for all… on your return. Now what **I** want to know is… Are 'YOU' the so-called 'Demon of Christmas' who feeds on naughty children named Krampus?"_ Boomer asked said demon's name, as the portal collapses and closes. _**"You-** Wait, yooouu… KNOW of Me, child?"_

_"I like to know the name of my famous demonic victims…"_ Boomer says as he quickly dashes passed Krampus like he did Buttercup long ago, stopping behind him facing his back as Blood starts tripping from the lightning claws. _"…Before I kill them" "Wait, What -" _Krampus tries to say, but gets interrupted as he starts gargling blood since Boomer cut him and the neck. However the slash wound was too shallow, so the blow wasn't "completely" fatal enough._ "YOU THINK IT'S GOING TO BE THAT EASY TO KILL ME, YOU LITTLE SHITY GREMLIN!? **THINK AGAIN!**"_ Before having time to turn around, react, or even hearing Mojo's warnings yelling "Look Out, Son!" to what's now happening, Krampus quickly gets back on his feet or "hooves" in this case, and spin kicks Boomer to the side. Boomer is sent flying towards 6 large trees, with one of his hoofed legs. As he starts laughing at the dark blue ruff. Boomer then starts steaming an rage. _"I don't care if I get added on Santa's nice list, temporarily for this. Or if I get stuck on his naughty list, permanently… One way or the other, you ARE going to die tonight, demon! **RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!**_" Boomer shouts as he watches the Christmas Demon heal himself as both pick themselves up and fight amongst the chaos. Meanwhile, Mojo Jojo's watching and waits in the higher trunk of the trees, feeling both helpless and useless right now. Mojo praise, while talking out loud himself, his son knows what he's doing AND what he's getting himself of into as flame start popping up.

_45 minutes later, of watching the recording_

Buttercup and Robin have finally finished watching the recorded footage Boomer had played, and their reaction on their faces were _literally_ jaw-dropping as their lower jaws hit the ground. "Soo… now you know what _I_ did for Christmas, ladies. What do you think about THIS?" Boomer questioned. "You did THAT to that Christmas demon, slashed him up, smashed his body and bones, tore off both his horns, and ripped his arms apart, like a Savage beast, KILLING HIM… _**(10 seconds of silence to think about it)**_ by yourself?" Buttercup asked him while still a little shocked about it.

"I'll be honest, I'm still a little surprised and scared about what just happened too. Because despite all that being recorded, I don't remember a thing about it. I watch that clipped four times already just understand it, But I STILL can't understand the cause of it" Boomer says surprising even Buttercup. "Scared? YOU? What **you, **Boomer, a founding member of The Rowdyruff Boys, who are well feared throughout Townsville have to be _**scared**_ of? Buttercup say that she snickers which is toned down after Robin elbows her to stop from asking, but Boomer tells anyway about his phobias, _very _openly to them.

"Losing important things that matter besides my life, losing Mojo, losing Fenris, like I lost his 2 older brothers, Adam and Vincent, continuously be left out, but mainly continuously being **isolated** from others, losing too many battles and fights, losing places to call my own, being abused by others being tortured for someone else's entertainment, or **violated** for someone else's entertainment, being a failure towards others, being a failure around others,… but above all else, what I'm scared and afraid of the most of I fear…" Boomer says as he pauses as both the girls close-up towards the boy, waiting for an answer. "Is being abuse by HIM _and_ by YOU! But _mainly,_ you and your sisters scarred, scare, and haunt me more than HIM. But yeah that's about it, I afraid to go anywhere now, and more vulnerable now, knowing your all ready to jump and kill me again"

_"Wait, What…" **(15 seconds of chirping cricket sounds in both their heads before coming back to reality)** _**"WAIT,… WHAT!?"** Buttercup and Robin respond saying the same thing twice, telepathically and out loud, both in unison. "Y-y-your _actually_ really scared of me, now?" "Well… originally, _I'd_ feared of your _sister_, _**Bubbles**_ cuz of what happened in the past, and therefore Blossom and you _'frighten'_ me now when around you 3"

Hearing THIS, Buttercup is unsure if Boomer's actually serious about been saying or he's just making this up to catch her dropping off guard. "I know you're upset and all about all this and everything's going on I understand… but did you forget that, oh I don't know, YOU'RE ONE OF THE BAD GUYS!?" Buttercup yells in the side of Boomer's ear canal. "DON'T YOU **THINK** I KNOW THAT?! CUZ YOU FORGET: I WAS '_**BORN'**_ LIKE THIS! The first time my brothers and I went up against you, we were looking for a challenge because we were delinquents and inpatient and **you** know it. But _t__hat_ ended badly and… weeeell I mean, you 'saw' what happened when we came back altered? I didn't '**ask'** to be evil. I was just born _'that'_ way, made '_this'_ way, and brought back _'like'_ THIS way. I just did what comes naturally, Okay!?" Boomer yells, getting out of his system as he moves to a corner, where Rachel is standing watching everything unfold, starts crouching down, with his head in between his knees, in the fetal position. With his back facing the 2 now concerned girls, and the Raven just standing on his head. Buttercup hesitates and thinks, she _might_ have upset him JUST a little bit. Then makes a first move to walk towards them with Robin behind her to "try" to talk and comfort him, a little bit.

_Meanwhile, back in streets…_

Bubbles and Blossom are flying all over the city, searching and calling out for Buttercup and Robin. "Anything on your end, Bubbles?" "No. I checked over 20 blocks, there and there. Maybe she and Robin went back home?' Bubbles thought out loud. "I highly doubt that" pointed Blossom. The 2 girls resume on search for their friend and their sister, with worried looks.

_Back in the old Movie Studio Theater…_

Boomer is back up and walk over behind the curtains, feeling a little better from quick "Chit Chat" Buttercup and Robin's… well, "almost" a bit better. Apparently there was more convincing from Robin more than Buttercup attempted to do. _"Do you… do you think he's gonna be alright, Robin?" "I don't know, Buttercup. You **did** strike a nerve on him… multiple times, in fact. And He's 'still' depressed since we got here" _The girls say to each other telepathically while waiting Boomer. Boomer then comes back, pulling a wagon with a black cauldron and in his other hand a large lump of coal. "This one big, but not **as** big as the one Santa left for Morbucks, before he dropped her back off home, with no memory of her being kidnapped Krampus or what happened, whatsoever" Boomer says as he smirked. When Buttercup and Robin look inside the cauldron, they are shocked to see what's in there, diamonds… _real_… crystal clear… diamonds. "Next time, I'll start collecting rocks or stones made of Carbon more often instead, when I get back to digging again"

"Uh are those… actually real?" Buttercup asked, only to see Boomer's response is a huge smirk meaning, "yes" as he starts getting bigger like did in the woods, MUCH bigger. "Jesus, he's like about 100 feet" " Are… are you sure about that Buttercup?" "OF COURSE, she's **not** sure!" Boomer interrupts having both the girls confused. "From what Mojo Jojo said, _This_ is technically 9 meters. That means…" "Your about over 100 ft?" Buttercup answer only for Boomer to smack his face as drags his hand down, in frustration as Robin puts her hand over her face covering her eyes doing the same thing. "Noooo, it **_means… _**I'm roughly between 29 to 30 ft, I think" Boomer says unsure a first. "So, why _did _you make yourself bigger, just now?" "To do and show you… THIS" Boomer says to Robin, holding large lump of coal in his massive hands in front of them. As the girls watch, he uses his heat vision on the rock, burning it up and then as it starts turning red, he puts his other hand on top of it crushing it with a lot of super strength, not feeling the burning sting. "What are you d-" before Buttercup can finish the question Boomer stops and holds out his hand, shrinking back down to size. "Was THAT what you wanted to know?" Boomer says Buttercup showing the big diamond in front of the 2.

"Whoooa" the girl saying in aw in unison, see it's twice the size of their eyes, when before as coal it was 3x's the size of they're fist. "I thought it would have been bigger" "Coal has about 90 to 50% of carbon in it. However about 10 to 50% of the rest of coal also has impurities mixed in it as well. Which mostly be the cause of color change" Boomer explains some details of colored diamonds, that's surprising both the girls.

"How do you even know abo-" "YouTube, Superman comics, index books, internet, and Mojo telling me" Boomer interrupts Buttercup again, answering her stupid question before she can finish. After that, Boomer notices the girls are staring at him, while looking completely dumbfounded by he learning complicated stuff like making diamonds. "I'm trying make so hobbies, you know. I don't just destroy all things all the time" Buttercup then looks shocked and clueless.

"Wow" "What?" Boomer asks making them come to reality. "Nothing just… feeling a little… nostalgia" Buttercup answer for herself and Robin, sounding somewhat hesitant. After Boomer darts his eyes looking at Buttercup and then Robin twice. He then turns his back, walks through the aisles, from the front row to the center of the stage since that's where Buttercup and Robin have been sitting. While leaving them to go up the stage, he purposely leaves the wagon and cauldron full of diamonds, including the new big one, with them. As he follows the connected black cabin to backstage stairway, he finds what he's looking for, Mojo's new wireless laptop he borrowed, not stole. Then he opens the curtains two were Robin and Buttercup can see him now, in front of a worn-out white screen. Next, they up the stage as he pulls out something next him. "What is that he's holding and putting on his head?" Robin replied to herself. _"Now I'm getting **more** curious to see what he's doing now._

As Robin thinking to herself and not to Buttercup, the Green Puff slowly flies up carrying the wagon and cauldron. Upon further inspection, Buttercup see the new device that Mojo made for Boomer, and several more but smaller. The device look like wireless headsets with a small adjustable mic. The headsets are medium size, all blue with silver flame & lightning bolt painted patterns and black leather on the lines on top and around the large earbuds, with a skull on the outer left and right sides. The headset also has a retractable narrow, and somewhat wide, visor with black frames and very dark lenses. From the outside, the lenses appear to be black and non transparent. But work somewhat differently from the inside showing a blue horizontal line. The headsets also have a small silver rotating dial on the right earbud, in small words it reads, "vocals" from underneath. And there's a small switch with 3 settings and 4 words on the left earbud, which from right to left read, "Off", "On", "Manual", and "Automatic" from the backside.

"Umm, Boomer… are you alright?" Robin asks walk over to him from behind him and Buttercup. "Hmm… yeah, why?" "While you're been awfully quiet lately. You left your wagon and diamonds, including the big one you just made, back there with us."

"And on **TOP** of that, your 'still' walking around shirtless in this theater or Studio whatever you call it!" Buttercup adds on to the conversation.

Boomer then looks down at himself seeing his bare chest AND at the healed scars and scratches. Buttercup then realizes she **might** regret bringing that up to his attention. As Boomer closes the blue box full headphones and walks towards her, with the box. Before he does however, the girls want to see what in it, but now both hesitate to ask. So DOES Boomer do? He sighs softly and reopen for them.

"Thank you, Boomer" "Yeah, whatever" Boomer response back to Robin like he's bored or doesn't care. Buttercup makes a face gesture raising her eyebrow thinking to herself, despite the obvious fact that Ruffs and Puffs technically _**don't**_ have eyebrows. _"Wait… he's **actually** not a grudge against me for THAT?!"_

The girls notice that some of headphones are adjustable. But at the same time, some the others are way too small for them, even for Boomer. And from what Boomer does testing out and playing with, he knows what he doing here, how he connected some of speaker from one of the theater rooms to the laptop and his "high-tech" looking headsets But just as Boomer attempts to push the play button on the laptop, while turning his wireless headsets on, and as the dial automatically rotating clockwise to a voice settings, he hesitates. Boomer stops what he's doing and he's headset off as well. Cuz, there's something or rather SOMEONE calling out from outside.

"What?! Why did you just stop **NOW**?!" Buttercup complains "What were you going to do anyway?" Robin asks "Well I WAS going to play my music while I was going to play with one of my new Rope Darts, I made myself…" Boomer says holding a fire Rope Dart, that was wrapped around his right arm and waist. "**BUT** then I realize two things that almost slipped my mind:" Buttercup and Robin look at each other confused from his statement.

"1. You found this place, cuz I was playing my music like this, while I was cleaning my wolves to make sure they had no parasites"

"_Annnd…_" Buttercup replied waiting sounding a little sarcastic.

"And 2. Your sisters Blossom and Bubbles are here looking for the two of you. I can hear them calling from the roof, right now"

"BUTTERCUP… ROBIN…" The Pink and Sky Blue puff girls are flying around Boomer's cloaked hiding place yelling.

"Oh…" Buttercup and Robin answer in unison, realizing what could and WILL happen if they see him.

"So the _reason_ I stopped was because I didn't want to get their attention. Because they're going to tear the place up coming in here like you 'normally' do making an entrance. They're not going to listen to me explaining myself, which leads to unnecessary violence. And they'll just assault first before proving I'm not doing anything bad, maybe even kill me" Boomer explains the problem, thoroughly. "Yeah… Also, I don't like doing this fire juggling or attempt of singing… in front of anyone" Buttercup then snickers after hearing that.

"Really? THAT'S what you're afraid of now? Come on, Boomer. My sisters and I have already seen you naked. Show a little bit more 'confidence' why don't you" Buttercup says, poorly convincing him. As both his face is turning red with embarrassment and Robin's with irritation. "Okay, now I'm confused AND annoyed" Robin grunts then goes back to the subject she brought up. "Wait, what was that last part?"

"DON'T ANSWER THAT QUESTION, AND CAN WE **'PLEASE' **DROP THE SUBJECT, RIGHT NOW?!" Boomer lashes out embarrassed with his eyes watery and grabbing Buttercup by the neck. "Oh second thought… your going to do what 'you' want anyway. And we ALL KNOW, I can't stop you… So let your sisters in and do whatever you want destroying this private place"

As Boomer says that letting go of Buttercup, he turns around grabbing his backpack, headset, camera, laptop, and Rope Darts. Leaving he's wagon, small cauldron full of diamonds, and coat behind as Rachel follows revealing the place outside to Blossom and Bubbles to see. "What the…" Blossom says very surprised as the appear in front of her and her sister and hear 2 voices arguing. "Where did THIS come from, Blossom?" "I don't know, Bubbles. Let's go for the front, but let's break anything, okay?" Blossom asks as Bubbles nods and both see the door's already opened. They both dash in flying the screen room, following the voices. "Robin… Buttercup an-" Blossom calls out her sister and friend, only to realize that one of they're enemies are also here, demanding to leave. "Uhh… Blossom, is that Boomer… with his bare chest?" "Looks like it, Bubbles. But why is he crying?" The girls asked each other _very _dumbfoundedly.

"Wait, Boomer… please? Buttercup didn't mean it when she offended you like that. _**(Grunting Loudly)**_ RIGHT, BUTTERCUP?!" Robin said glaring at Buttercup, threatening her for an apology. Realizing the amount trouble she's in now, Buttercup is not going to be able to talk her way out of this. So she's just sucks of her Pride and flies over towards Boomer. _**(Sighting) **_Boomer, listen… I'm… I… I'm sorry for saying that earlier to you. I was in the wrong and shouldn't have **ever **said 'that' as an example of showing confidence. So how we kiss and make-up and be friends?" Buttercup says holding her hand out to shake.

"We're NOT 'kissing', we'll see what you can do to 'make-up' for THIS, and you, me, your sisters back there have a long way to go before we BOTH earn the right to call each other 'friends' yet" Boomer says almost upsetting her after all effort she went through the apology, but holds realizing he's not finished. "Buuuut… THAT aside, I will accept your apology… As long as you can remember not to do that again. Is **that **fair enough?" Boomer says calming down as he shakes Buttercup's hand put Robin in a good mood. Until the moment is interrupted by Blossom and Bubbles. "Okay, can someone tell us what just happened and WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?" "And where did these diamonds come from? Did you steal them?" Blossom yelling and demanding followed by Bubbles screaming. "It's a long story, so here's the sum of it…" says Buttercup.

_Several minutes later…_

After 45 minutes to an hour of a long explanation of what's _been_ happening with Buttercup and Robin alone Blossom and Bubbles are fully brought up to speed on what it's been going on between the two of them, and with Boomer. "Wait, so just to be clear again on what y'all have said, did, AND showed us… Boomer **_actually_ **did really killed the 'Christmas Demon' named Krampus… on Christmas Eve… BY HINSELF?!" Blossom kept asking for the understanding as the 2 girls responded in unison "yes" "And _these_ diamonds in this kettle a-" "It's not a kettle, it's a CAULDRON… A BLACK CAULDRON! That Mojo helped me forge out of dense Iron, on his free time!" Boomer corrects Blossom on his facts and details on the craftsmanship as Robin and his Raven settle him down. "O… kay, these diamonds from this _'cauldron' _WERE stolen NOT from the Townsville Jewelry Store or the Museum. But RATHER, from other children's houses, Santa went to who are naughty THIS year… as lumps of coal…" "That luer Krampus to know who to go after, who were naughty to be punished kidnapped and likely eaten? Yes" Boomer finishes Blossom's question summing up the details and facts. "We _know_ that Santa doesn't give presents for the naughty kids and leaves lumps of coal, but **why** would he let kids get kidnapped and eaten by that demon for being bad? He would never do something like THAT. Even 'IF' they were on the naughty list" Bubbles cries from this hurtful words, only for her to hear Boomer correct her.

"Santa Claus… was never aware Krampus had finally returned **during** this…" Boomer says calming Bubbles's nerves. "And like everyone else, Krampus was long forgotten since the Dark Ages… until now" The girl's gasped throwing their heads back, surprised from this. "But for now… since he was destroyed, and his physical body was incinerate into minimum pieces, by _yours truly._ Even with his regenerating abilities being overtasked from being brought back again, he's not coming back for another 3 to 5 years. Give or take."

"S-seriously? Wait, didn't you say he kidnap one child… before he ran into you?" Buttercup asks as Boomer recaps. "Yeah, after my fight Santa happened to be passing by and noticed me destroy Krampus. **He's** the one who told me he WILL be back, but will take longer now, before he's completely restored to his prime, without feeding. And pointed the sack he left, But me and him weren't to find 'her' again, of all people" "Her?" Blossom asked. Yeah, the unconscious kid who he managed to kidnap was…" Boomer pauses for a moment, before saying the name. _**(Heavy Sighing)… **_"Princess Morbucks" Boomer says rolling his eyes as everyone else does. "Oh yeah, been meaning to ask aside from the large lump of coal you ask Santa for, that you showed me and Robin before you melt it and crushed it, did he give you anything else or were you _still_ on the naughty list?" Buttercup asked unsure having all the other girls now guess too. "Don't tell HIM, Brick, Butch, or ANYONE else, Okay? Sadly, Yes. After I asked for the large lump of coal, Santa had already put me on the nice list. Even though I _still_ feel like I don't deserve to be on there" All the Powerpuff Girls squint their eyes in the confusion after hearing that, actually believing he's unsure.

"But for what he gave me even though I'm underage, was a big book called _How to Forge and Cast: Tools, Weapons, Garments, & Armor. _A book on how use alchemy and transmutate rocks into Rare Metals, Gems/Crystals, and how they're made. A books hand-to-hand combat skills and pressure points. Hunting and Tanning guide book. A book on making **stronger** healing elixirs. A index book different weapons from anime, online cartoons, tv, games, & media. 4 different versions of _t__hese_ strong customized Rope Darts. And an advanced New 3D printer, are what I got when me and Mojo got home, and woke up the next morning" Boomer says as he showed the images from Mojo's camera to the girls surprising them even more.

"So where are they now?" Robin asked. "I asked Mojo to lock it up and put it somewhere hidden where I can find and use it later on" "what? Why did you ask him to hide it?" "To keep it away from HIM, Morebucks, and anyone I can think of that will end up destroying and/or breaking it for no reason or for fun… namely, Brick and Butch" Boomer explains to Robin, to which the girls can also agree with Boomer that could _definitely_ happen with his brothers around. Then, after a lot of convincing, Boomer finally shows what you can do with a Rope Dart, that he lit up in blue flames, and uses his headset.

After 10 minutes of performing with the Fire Rope Dart before it finally burned out. All the girls were jaw dropped from him singing _ Let It Snow: Boyz II Men feat. Brian Anthony_ with exact vocals. It only a took a few minutes for Robin realize how he did that. Boomer's new headset have different voice differentiations and have a bunch of recording every artist, celebrity, and actor's vocals recorded.

"Wow, aside from your unusual changing voices from that thing on your head, that performance is actually in impressive" Robin compliments Boomer" "Well, my so-called 'impressive' performance only works as long as my feet are on the ground. That, and my brothers think it's a waste of time and I look like a retarded sissy girl, doing that for fun. oh and one more thing when you run into Morbucks again try not to laugh, especially with what happened to her face, since she won't remember I damn thing about Krampus kidnapping her" "What do you mean?" "You'll find out soon enough, when you see her. THAT is _**all**_ I can _**afford**_ to tell you" Boomer explains keeping Robin and the girls guessing.

Despite the arguments and disagreements they had earlier, Boomer and the girls got along just fine. To bad they can't have moments like _this_ so often to enjoy. As Boomer walks over to get his coat, he reminds the girls on something as he sees his crow, Eric fly in fromthe same area Rachel did, as he holds his arm up. "Uhh, Buttercup…" "what is it, Boomer?" "Didn't you say that you and your sisters had **be** somewhere for **something, **in general?"

"What… OH CRAP! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BACK HOME FOR THE NEW YEAR'S FIREWORKS!" Buttercup yells startlingly her friend and sisters, reminding them where they were all supposed to be, in a timely matter. It's going on 2 minutes till 8:00 PM. And they be back before 8:00 which takes 5 minutes to get back home, with Robin holding them back going faster. However, they noticed a blue kukri thrown in the center, forming a thin blue barrier around the girls. It doesn't take long for Buttercup to realize that, Boomer threw it them and mouthing off to them "I'll see you shortly… to get it back" to her. She also notices the birds Rachel and Eric are flying around them forming a black dome surrounding the barrier and Buttercup can put two and two together on what's going to happen next. With Eric's added help, Rachel's going to teleport them to where Boomer wants farther away from him, as black shadows and black smoke surround them as they disappear in front of him. "Well, better get _myself _ready now and drop these two off at Mojo's place. I also get better get Mia and a Large Snakehead, for them" Boomer says to himself as puts his new diamonds in the storage room and shuts off the lights and dashes off run.

_Elsewhere in Townsville's neighborhood…_

Professor Utonium is counting down his watch from 2 minutes, waiting on his daughters.

"58… 57… 56… 55… 54… 53… 52… 51… fift- huh? What is that?" The Professor said as he witnesses the black dome reappears in front of his front yard. As the shadows and smoke start to dissolve, it reveals a small blue force field and inside Robin and the Powerpuff Girls being contained. "Girls?" The Professor says surprised and confused to see his 3 daughters teleport back here with their friend, on time. "Professor?" All the girls say in unison. "Wait, What? WHA JUST HAPPENED?!" Blossom says unable to process what and how "I think it's obvious, Blossom… that we just got teleported back home without realizing it…" Robin points out the fact. "…Thanks to Boomer, of all people?!" Bubbles says unsure finishing Robin's sentence. "Seriously? he magic teleports back here just by throwing a knife in between us lik-" Buttercup says confused pointing that out, until she remembers something earlier mentioned. "Wait, that knife he threw at _only _contained us in a field temporarily. Boomer didn't teleport us here… THEY did" Buttercup says realizes as she points at the Raven and Crow with brought them back home as they transformed back and their normal forms. And the Blue energy from the field start to dissolve intro back inside the handle, releasing the girls.

The professor is excited that his daughters have came back, but is more confused when he finds out from his daughters that they DIDN'T teleport or perform that barrier just now. But that the two Supernatural black birds behind them did. "Are it was these birds and NOT the 3 of you girls?" "Yes, Professor. And these 'Supernatural' Birds apparently belong to Boomer, alone. As well as that big knife he threw over there" Blossom mentions. "Uhh Blossom we're not talking about the _same _Boomer from The Rowdyruff Boys, are we?" Asked Professor Utonium, only to have all his daughters, and Robin as well, answer in unison, "obviously". Until Buttercup adds something to everyone's discomfort… well, _almost_ everyone's discomfort. "Uh Professor, Blossom, Bubbles…" Buttercup says nervously as the The Raven flies on her head as the Green Puff ignores it. " I probably should've mentioned earlier that… he'll be on his way here right now… for _that_ knife…"

"Well I guess the sooner he gets here, the sooner we won't have to worry about **him **again OR his creepy animals" Blossom says sounding a little rude. While Professor Utonium looks at her being out of character to say that.

"… And me and Robin 'MIGHT' have invited him to our house. To spend time with us for our New Year's fireworks with some of his pet subjects" Buttercup says looking up at The Raven on her head nodding vertically. After hearing this Professor Utonium, Blossom, Bubbles are in shock that, Buttercup would a poor decision behind their back. Robin explains that _she_ talked Buttercup into doing this, despite Boomer constantly turn down the offer, until convinced otherwise saying "just this once" to her and Buttercup. Before continuing, Buttercup notices that Rachel the Raven, has something in her mouth as she climbs to her arm with her palm, dropping something Green before flying toward Robin to do the same. Eric the Crow does the same thing with Blossom and Bubbles. it's at this point, Professor Utonium realizes what the birds are doing with the girls, gifting.

"Ok I don't know what THIS is abou- WOW! IS THIS REAL?!" Buttercup says after she realizes what the Raven gave her… a Green Diamond that matches her dress and eyes. The gem is about 2 to 3 and 1/2 cm long and wide. Robin gets one the same size, but is pure White instead of Green. And like Buttercup's, Blossom and Bubbles also get small diamonds in their same signature color as their dresses and eyes.

"Uh, Professor…" "Can you tell if these are…?" Blossom and Bubbles finish each other's sentences. Asking their father if what the Blackbirds gave them colored glass or if these indeed _are_ real gems and what kind are they. Blossom hands hers to her father to examine very thoroughly, while her sisters and her friend hold on to theirs. "Sure, Blossom. But it'll MIGHT take some time. You're welcome to come and check with me and help me get it done faster? Being the second smartest in this family" The lab coat scientist says complimenting his 6 year old daughter's high IQ, as she agrees and follows him inside the house. But as the scientist and his daughter walk and levitate inside, Bubbles notices something's happening, and it's coming from a few blocks across in front of their house.

"Hey, Buttercup…" "Yeah, Bubbles?" "Do you hear and feel that coming?" Bubbles said to her sister as she _too_ picked up on it. But as the blue and green Powerpuffs fly up to get a better look, they also _hear_ something else. "Is that… music?" Buttercup says hearing from the distance. The girls are already aware their father has the fireworks purchased earlier. Due to the fact from their point of view, the streets and sidewalks are completely covered in thick ice in their neighborhood. So unless they have snow tires, sharpened spiked cleats, or snow boots, no one should be driving through the streets. However, they DO see something or rather _someone _zig-zagging through the streets, at top speed.

Buttercup flies down to tell Robin her and Bubbles will be right back as they investigate. Buttercup and her sister get there to find the person dashing through their neighborhood. But when they catch up to the suspect they are shocked to whom and what they ran into. "Buttercup is that…?" "Yeah, Bubbles. Yeah it is" Buttercup says nodding her head vertically on whom that run into. Boomer grinding on the Frozen streets. He is moving at top speeds over 180 miles per hour, and making very sharp turns _**anyone else**_ in his position would easily missed. But what's _really_ surprising the girls is what he's carrying over his back. What he's carrying is a 150 quart green ice cooler, a staff with a sharp blade on top, and binding the two together are his 2 rope darts. As he holds on to the tips while the rest of the rope darts are coiled around his arms and the cooler. And as for the "music" he listening to… He has a white portable speaker called the pill and playing from it is _The Gorillaz: Doncamatic._ Bubbles tries to question him, but missing her turn and run into a wall, stopping her in her track as she slides down, slowly. Buttercup snickers at her own sister. Because let's be honest, running into a wall, missing your sharp turn, who WOULDN'T find that funny?

Buttercup then notices Boomer's making multi turn, at random, some of them lead him in the same location. Boomer's getting himself lost searching. And to make matters worse, when Buttercup catches up in front of him, she sees snow covering his eyes blocking is line of sight. Boomer running all over the street blind. And if it weren't for the fact he was relying on his kinesthetic sense and echolocation, he would've tripped running into something or running through something. Buttercup decides to do something about this to save her the trouble. First, she goes back to get Bubbles and then she drops her on the Ice Cooler causing Boomer to slow down looking enough to grab him and fly home with the 2 blonds.

"What the HELL?! WHO'S THERE?! GET THE HEL-" "Relax tough guy. It's _just_ me and Bubbles" Boomer settles down when he recognizes Buttercup's voice. "So what exactly are you **doing** I here, Boomer?" What I was _**doing**_ was trying to make my way to your house, since you invited me and I need some time to think about it. Unfortunately, I don't remember where it is. I know it _looks_ like, but given how you took me hostage so quickly, I don't have a good memory of getting there. Also I somehow entangled one of my arms inside one of my Rope Darts to secure one of Mojo's Ice Coolers. That AND I think I might have dislocated my shoulder. And I couldn't afford to stop moving forward, while hurting like this" Boomer explains his situation as Buttercup noticed how "desperate" he was to do this, by himself. He then resumed to playing music.

_ down lonely only make up for the time you wasted _

_come slowly and claim back the boy you left behind _

_close the white book unplug the brain from the game _

_cuz it's time to wipe out till the stars get on the fame_

_the song is not the same when we're all played out played out all played out _

_they said the memories all Fade Out Fade Out all played out_

_ tell me did you feel that?_

Back at the PPG's house, Robin is still waiting and notices Buttercup's back with her sister dazed from running into a wall and Boomer struggling to untangle his arm. Buttercup, still levitating and holding the ice cooler, slides off the Rope Darts from both sides, as Boomer falls off. Luckily, Robin managed to catch him from falling and is surprised how lightweight he. THIS starts to embarrass Boomer long enough for Robin to know to put him back down. "You Okay?" "No. My arm hurts getting here" Boomer says trying to fix it back in place. Buttercup then stops him and tells him to wait till they get inside to fix it. And to Bubble's surprise, she's shocked how compliant Boomerang and that there are already home.

"Uh did I miss something? What happened?" Bubbles asked only to get a smart remark from Boomer. "Apparently, you ran into a wall… face first… trying to catch up to me. Too bad I didn't get see it happen, either. Probably for the best" Bubbles calls him a liar after hearing that but Buttercup reminds her that actually happened as she shows her reflection with a portable mirror showing a red bruise on her forehead and a black eye. "The truth hurts, doesn't it? **_(Grunting) _****I should know!**" Boomer says irritated as Bubbles gets a good look at his arm, which is in a worse condition than her face. Before Bubbles says anything, Blossom comes out from the front door informing her sisters and Robin.

"Girls, guess what? The professor and I have been examining those gems those birds gave us. Turns out, they ARE real diamonds after all" Blossom says excited which doesn't last long. "Of course they were real! _**I**_ told them to give them to you, because they were **meant** for you from me, as your 'late' Secret Santa" Boomer says pointing out the obvious. "Oh great. You _**actually**_ came ove- Wait, what happened to your arm?" "_Apparently_, he 'dislocated' trying to hold on tightly to his large ice cooler he brought, with his Rope Darts. That and Bubbles ran into a wall, face-first, trying to catch up to him as he made a sharp turn" Buttercup adds pointing at the big Ice cooler Boomer brought that Bubbles is carrying in the house. "Can you do something about that, Blossom?" "Wait, there's someone else I almost forgot" Boomer interrupts as he opens his coat slightly as something crawls out and on of his head, it's his Mink, Nia. "Go wait inside and I'll have 'your' food ready for you" the Mink bolts in pass Blossom and Bubbles in the house and so do the death birds.

"Okaaay, anyway hold on to my hand and get ready" Blossom says warning Boomer as he holds on to her. "Whyyy?" "You'll see in a minute. …1, …2, …**3!**" Blossom yelling, yanking Boomer's arm popping the limb back in place. Unfortunately, Boomer wasn't prepared for this, even as he try to hold his voice down as he was grunting loudly. He then sees Robin in front of him handing him his new "spear staff" as Robin calls it. "Technically, this is what's called a 'war scythe', not a spear. And…" Boomer says hesitantly as Robin waits for an answer. "And?" "And thank you for bringing this, for me. And thank YOU for painfully fixing my arm in place" Boomer says as he looks at Robin and Blossom.

"Now I can open that cooler and fix that Giant Snakehead I brought with me" Boomer say as walks towards his kukri he left at their front yard and put it in its cover he brought with him around his waist. Then in the house towards the cooler. But the girls then talk amongst themselves after hearing him mentioning a "snake's head" he brought. Buttercup's excited about the idea that he brought a live Serpent's head. But her sisters are not so excited and neither is Robin. After discussing a conversation didn't notice Boomers opening his ice cooler. And at the huge suspense, curiosity, and suspicion all the girls rush over to see what's in the cooler and Professor Utonium is also standing right behind them observing. But everyone is a little surprised and slightly disappointed and what they see. More likely, Buttercups who is the most disappointed.

In the cooler is a lot of ice, and on top of the ice, what they see are this. 3 large plastic Ziplock bags on the upper right corner filled with what appear to be labeled saying "Crocodile tenderloins, white meat, jaw muscles, and dark meat" in black marker. A 16oz bottle of Bud Ice beer and mango juice, in the lower left corner. On the lower right corner a large Ziploc bag that's labeled "Nia's food" in black marker. also in black marker labeled "Bison meat" in a bag on the upper left corner. and in the sitter that's not in a bag or labeled a large 3 1/2 foot fish with a few sharp teeth and with black and white scales. "What?" Boomer says to the girls.

"I thought you said you had Giant snake head?!" Buttercup asks Boomer sounding disappointed not seeing a large serpent's decapitated head. "Uh… This IS a Giant Snakehead" Boomer says surprising all the girls, in confusion. **"Wait, What?"** "The Powerpuff Girls and Robin respond in unison, after Professor Utonium explains what a snakehead fish is. "What? You didn't think I'd be stupid enough to bring an _**actual**_ snake's head severed from its body just to creepily satisfy you, did ya? Pleeeease"

Professor utonium looks in the cooler and sees the bottle of Bud Ice beer. "What's this bottle of beer for?" "I wasn't sure on seasoning it with mango juice or if I should use the Bud Ice to marinate it while cooking it. You know having it beer battered" Boomer explains what he's talking about. However, Professor Utonium and Blossom inform Boomer on something he may have been "misinformed" on.

"Sorry Boomer, was it? But 'mango juice' isn't going to work cooking with your fish and other meats" Professor Utonium explains to the Curious blonde boy. "Why not? What are you saying?" " What the professor is saying is the ingredient you really need is either mango salsa or mango sauce not mango juice. If you're trying to cook something mango, you need something tangy with sodium like sause, and not something with WAY too much sugar like juice" Blossom tells the blonde Ruff Boy. " Unless you have the stuff to make mango salsa or mango sauce by scratch, you're not actually out of luck"

Boomer grabs the bottle of mango juice and looks at it before opening and drinking some of it. "Well looks like I'm going to try something else then. Mind if I borrow your kitchen for a moment?" Boomer asks the man of the house. the professor looks confused and then gives permission. Boomer then grabs one of the things that has Nia's name on it and the giant snakehead fish in a large plastic sheet. Boomer makes several trips back and forth taking everything out of the ice cooler, into the kitchen quickly.

While that's going on, most of the girls decide to go get the fireworks Up on the Roof and have them ready while the others decide to keep an eye on Boomer. Blossom and Buttercup go help the Professor. While Robin and Bubbles keep an eye on Boomer. Boomer while trying to stay in a good mood, decides to listen to some music on his portable pill device to focus. the two girls share the music and then watch as he gets some of the cooking utensils out and a chair several chairs since he's still having trouble flying again. But before he can, he gets the bag with Nia's name on it and or paper plates pile on top of each other and the paper towel in a microwave. Boomer calls Nia over when the microwave is done and leaves a plate of her warm food for her on the floor, well it gets back to work. The two girls look to see what he is eating and they are a little bit shocked what they see, a skinned muskrat. Boomer plays his music again.

_Don't slow down even if it's only to escape _

_just down, low down before somebody steals your place_

_ close the white book unplug the brain from the game_

_ it's time to wipe out till the stars get on the fame_

_ and the conversations over, we're _

_all played out played out all played out_

_(Talk to me! Talk to me! Talk to me! Talk to me)_

_see the memories all played out Fade Out all played out _

_(Talk to me! Talk to me! Talk to me! Talk to me!)_

_ tell me did you feel that? _

_(Doncamatic)_

"I never imagined Boomer had good taste in music" Bubbles said amazed "Who sings that song?" " I think Buttercup said it was by 'The Gorillaz' or something?" Robin guessed as she watched Boomer skinning the Giant Snakehead completely. Then he starts seasoning it and marinating it using only half of the bottle of beer. The girls are just so curious on how well he's been able to cook and how long this has been at it.

_Down lowly make up for the time you wasted _

_come slowly claim back the boy you left behind _

_and close the white book unplug the brain from the game _

_it's time to wipe out till the bar on the fame_

_ the song is not the same one when we're _

_all played out played out all played out _

_(Talk to me! Talk to me! Talk to me! Talk to me!)_

_You see, the memories _

_all Fade Out Fade Out All Fade Out_

_(Talk to me! Talk to me! Talk to me! Talk to me!) _

_ the song is not the same when were _

_all played out played out played out tonight _

_(Talk to me! Talk to me! Talk to me! Talk to me!)_

_The song is not the same when we're _

_all played out played out played out played out played out _

_(Talk to me! Talk to me! Talk to me! Talk to me!)_

_ tell me did you feel that?_

"Wow" both Robin and Bubbles say in unison. "Now tell me something: are you 2 just going to continue watch me sing while I cook, or are you guys going to come in here and help me get this done faster, or not?" Boomer says as he stops the music playing, as he was **fully** aware the girls were spying on him while he was cooking and private. Of course Bubbles was surprise Boomer wasn't mad about this. In fact, he wasn't even annoyed about it either.

Atter 45 minutes of watching him in the kitchen, Boomer finally finishes cooking the snakehead meal being grilled and beer battered. and the Mink has finished her muskrat meal, to the point it's all a muskrat skeleton and 2 remaining digestive organs. Boomer dispose of The Remains by putting it back in a Ziploc bag he had it in, and putting it in the cooler. Robin and Bubbles are surprised despite the mess he made in the kitchen, he did clean up after himself completely, with some help and without being told or being mentioned. Then everyone here is a crash sound a broken glass and the first thing everyone sees or a Mink, a Crow, and a Raven flying and scurrying towards the direction it came from. When everyone in the house gets to the location they find Boomer lying on the floor with his War Scythe out of his hand and the glass table he fell on in the living room, completely unconscious. the professor quickly operates him and then he realizes the problem with Boomer. Turns out, The Professor can tell Boomer has gone three days without eating anything and Boomer has barely touched his manga juice.

Boomer finally wakes up in the next 20 minutes, he finds himself on the couch and then he notices his jackets off and he's wearing a blue vest that's glowing. When sit up quickly, he starts levitating to his surprise. "What is the hell is this?" Boomer said confused. something that I design for my girls, just in case. Just wearing that, it can restore their Chemical X cells in their body" Boomer see the Professor sitting in front of him, from a distance. "Please, sit back down" Boomer then then replies as he levitates down back on the couch. "This is a Chemical X healing vest?" "My daughter Buttercup told me about the scars she put on you during your last fight with her" Professor utonium points out shocking Boomer as he realizes he saw his bare back, chest, thighs and his arms. _**(Sarcasm)**_ "Oh, REALLY? What ELSE did she tell you about me?" "She ALSO tells me you're scared of her and her sisters more than before. And aside from the fact that you wanted to kill them for revenge on your execution, you don't want to be seen fighting them, anymore. I know your brothers you've loved have abused and abandoned you, and I heard it was **Robin** who was the only one to convince you to let my girls go, teleportation mirror in a magical GPS map to be home on time. IF they kept a promise on your private sanctuary hidden from people and men and lab coats like yours truly"

Boomer starts steaming convince the girls lie to him, breaking their promise never to tell anyone this. But the Professor to interrupt him. "Don't be upset at them. I threatened to take their privilege of having friends coming over and their gift cards away. IF they didn't tell me the truth. They told me you were very protective of your 'animal subjects' and you didn't want to see them destroyed or hurt, by and white coats" "And you're going to tell me you're NOT like the ones that abused them in the past?" Boomer questions the scientist.

"No I would never experiment and abused animals experimenting on animals is just as horrifying as abusing children for fun" Boomer Squints his eyes as suspicion and then opens them widely. "You… you really **weren't** lying to me about that just now?" believe me Boomer when I said this I don't want to hurt any of predatory animals that you care deeply about, that you've stolen from Morbucks bucks Industries" Boomer's surprised by Utonium's awareness. "I never mention that to them. How did you…" I read news articles from the past events"

"All I'm saying Boomer is your little secret is safe in this house with all of us. It's not going out or going anywhere and you're welcome to keep that vest until you fully recover. And…" "And?" "And thank you for helping my girls get home in a timely matter, twice" Professor Utonium compliments the former evil boy's generosity. "Whatever. Wait, Speaking of 'girls', where are The Powerpuff Girls and Robin, anyway?" Boomer asked realizing the Powerpuff Girls are nowhere to be seen with them. "OH, they could NOT get enough of that beer battered grilled Snakehead you fixed earlier in the kitchen right now" The Professor said laughing. Boomer looks to see all the girls full from eating nearly all of the Giant Snakehead. And tried.

"Damn…! They _actually_ like that thing and eat it all.. Man, next time I'll make it with mango sauce instead" Boomer says floating around the girls at how stuffed they are, after "wolfing down" their food. And even though Robin didn't eat AS much as the girls did, she still has a full stomach. So full in fact, their sleeping it out, which kind of _concerns_ Boomer, a little bit. "This didn't get them all drunk, did it?" "No! No, no, no. It doesn't work like **that** when cooking. The part makes them drunk is burned out of the meal. I'm surprised how smart you are to give it flavor… and the right amount needed for cooking" The Professor compliments the boy, while Boomer tries to deny it while blushing red with embarrassment. "Also, I have something for you… you 'MIGHT' be interested" Professor Utonium says as he hands Boomer a big hollow squared box, in blue gift wrapping paper and with a bow on it. As Boomer opens the box quickly, he's actually stunned by what he got, clothes. But upon further inspection Boomer notices the 20 sets of clothes he got, look _very_ familiar. Boomer got 20 matching sets of his pants, socks, shoes, and shirts of his Rowdyruff Boys signature Cobalt Blue colors.

"Like it? Made them myself. Like the ones I made for my little girls. Only slightly different looking" Professor Utonium explains to Boomer how he made copies of clothes for his kids, surprising him more. "Wait, What and how?!" "Oh the girls didn't tell you? Bubbles never got rid of these clothes. After you and your brothers got loose from the containment field and bolted through the roof, I examine clothes, to see if they were the same as strong and durable fabrics, as my girls wore" "And were they? Cuz I completely forgot about them long ago" Boomer asks being curious to know too. To Boomer's surprise, they were the same powered fabrics. "Uhh, Thank You. For all you've done for me. Even though you _**really **_didn't have, after all the trouble I caused against them and you" "Your a smart kid, Boomer" "Honestly, I _still _sincerely **doubt** that's true. But now, I know I _can_ trust to keep quiet of my secrets" Boomer says as he removes and leaves his carbon-fiber kukri. He explains what it can do with Chemical X AND Antidote X mixed in it AND how it works. "By the way, is it true you really **did **kill Krampus?" Professor Utonium asked as he carries Blossom and Buttercup up stairs "Yeah, but I wouldn't be surprised if he came back in another 3 to 5 years, from now" Boomer says as he grabs Bubbles and Robin, as he follows Professor Utonium while flying.

All the girls then wake up and find themselves on the roof with Professor Utonium with fireworks AND with Boomer and his 3 animals. The girls then remember what happened and see Boomer is wearing a vest and levitating again. "Soo… how was your 'Snakehead meal' you somehow wolfed down?" Boomer says pointing out how much they actually enjoyed it they didn't think if anyone else wanted some. But to their surprise, Boomers not even mad they ate an entire 4 foot snakehead meal by themselves. "Next time, if you enjoy it _**that**_ much, I'll bring three Snakeheads, so don't eat it all"

"We're really sorry, Boomer" The girls apologize in unison tilting their heads down ashamed. "Whatever, I'm over it already. I'm not even mad that you ate it all anyway" "Wait, where are we, now? And what time is it?" Blossom says dazed. "You're on the roof of your house. And it's five minutes till midnight" Boomer says as he gets his ice cooler and everything wrapped up as he brings it to the roof. "I definitely don't want to miss this" Boomer smirks.

As all the girls on their feet, and some off the ground, they noticed Boomer's sharpening his new War scythe as he thinks the numbers counting down from 5 minutes, over by the edge away from every else. "When HIM, Brick, & Butch get back and find out _**what**_ I did, having a 'good time' with you girls, and your unnecessary kindness, generosity, hospitality, for me… I'll _**never**_ be able to live this down, when they get back, 3 days from now" Boomer says sounding a little distraught. So distraught, he has his wraps his arms around himself, and is holding his War Scythe tightly, worried.

"Boomer, are you Okay? You look nervous" Robin asks worried about him. "It's none of your business" Boomer says with a tone acting rude to brush her off and change the subject. But Robin is smart enough to know that's **_all_** it is… just an act. She attempts to walk towards him, but Buttercup stops her for a moment. Robin look at her giving a "trust me" look as she continues moving beside him on one side, with Buttercup moving right to him on the other side. "Soo, what _are_ you doing right now?" Buttercup asks. _**(Sighing)**_ "I'm the minutes down to midnight. Why?" "No reason. You just look scared from where I'm standing" "THAT'S because your too close next to me. So why don't yo-" Before Boomer could finish, he notices his heart rushing faster. It doesn't take long for him to realize, Robin's right behind him with her arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders comforting him.

"You know, despite the fact you and the Rowdyruffs and the Powerpuffs have bad history with each other, that doesn't mean we can't be friends, right?" Robin tries to out a fact. "The Ends don't justify the Means, birdie. And we _**both**_ know it, that's easier said than done, being 'friends' and all. As long as this 'battle of the sexes' continues, I don't see us being friends as an **official thing** happening" Boomer points out the cold fact. "I'm just saying is this: If something's bothering you… you can always tell me or Buttercup, _in secrecy_"

"I know, Birdie. I know" "Also, why do you call Robin 'Birdie' anyway?" Buttercup asked confused. "Isn't 'Robin' a bird's name?" Boomer answers. "Anyway, it's almost time" Boomer says looking up.

"Time for what?" Buttercup said and notices Boomer's counting down from 20. "Despite what I've done… this _still_ doesn't change anything between us" "What was that?" Buttercup says not hearing what Boomer said before changing the subject.

"3… 2… 1… 0!" Boomer says as girls are looking at The Professor's old clock, that he brought up to the roof, as the clock strikes on "12". It's midnight and the fireworks are setting off. It's New Year's Day. Utonium family, Robin, and Boomer watch in aww as they celebrate. But while the Utonium family start bringing out and opening 3 glass bottles of non-alcoholic fruit ciders, Robin is looking elsewhere. Robin sees Boomer from the distance, with his head up, looking at the sky, smiling. And even though she can't see if his eyes are open or not, with his hair in the way. What she **does** see something, running down his face… tears. Boomer then moves his lips, mouthing his words which can understand what he's saying.

"Hey, Robin! We got pomegranate, peach, and honeycrisp cider!" Buttercup calls out getting her girlfriend's attention as Robin turns facing her. But as Robin turns back around and Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup fly towards her, they see that Boomer's gone. "Hey, wait… where's Boomer?" Blossom questions knowing he was right beside Robin. And his animals and Ice cooler are also gone. And she knows he can't teleport without his Birds or by himself, yet. And Blossom _**k**_**_nows _**for a fact, he didn't "run off or fly off" with his cooler either, because they would have heard or saw it The girls use their vision powers to see where he is and how far he went, but with no success. They don't know it, but Boomer basically pulled a "Batman" on them all.

"What just happened?!" Buttercup says. "HOW did this happen?!" Blossom adds on. "Boomer _just_ vanished like that? How?" "Boomer was just standing RIGHT THERE in front of us and you were **right **beside Robin. What happened?" "I don't know, Buttercup. I just turned around when you called me for 1 second and the next, he's gone" Robin says trying to remember little details. "Perhaps we might haveI scared him off? You say he was more afraid of us now Buttercup" "If THAT was the case: why did he risked coming here to spend time with us, Blossom?" Blossom and Buttercup start arguing amongst each other. Bubbles notices Robin thinking to herself.

"Maybe it was relief?" Bubbles and Blossom and Buttercup stop what they're doing and look at Robin after hearing that can respond in unison "what" to Robin. "I said what if he left, because he was a little 'relieved' about something?" "Why you think that, Robin?" Buttercup asked. "Because, before he left earlier, I saw him looking up at the fireworks in the sky, smiling an-" " doesn't sound like he was relieved of something" Bubbles says interrupting Robin, unintentionally. "Bubbles…" her sister's complained in unison to her. After that, Bubbles apologized for earlier. "As I was **saying… **I saw Boomer looking up smiling… AND some tears"

"WHAT?!" all the Puff girls responded, at the same time as that's all can say. "He was _actually_ looking up… smiling… with _**real** _tears?!" Blossom's shocked hearing that, it's to imagine that from at least **one** of ANY of The Rowdyruff Boys. Robin nods her head "yes" to her friends. Confirming how she saw it and her statement. The girls now know Boomer has a softer and emotionally side. But this _still _caught the Powerpuffs off guard, knowing they might have underestimated or misjudged Boomer's new behavior. But the question around their minds is, what are they going to do about him now hearing this?

Buttercup is very dumbfounded about want to get to know better. Now that she's seen him, at his most vulnerable. And what _really_ made him change this way. _"Did meeting Robin do this? No. This was happening **looong** before I her involved with him. His brothers or **'HIM'** might have something to do, that made him against them. I 'might' start to like spend some with him and Robin. Oh, crap. Now **I'm **starting to feel more sorry for him. Can't let Bubbles and Blossom know about this" _Buttercup thinks about this, very carefully.

What Robin _doesn't_ say… is what Boomer actually said before he left. The girls look back at Robin. Robin closes her think back to the last moment with Boomer. _"Thank You, Birdie… for giving me 'this' to remember. And hey… maybe your girlfriend and sisters WILL get to see, what else I can do now… as I whoop their butts, real **gooooood**"_ Robin's eye then twitches after coming back to reality. She remembering that last comment and almost snickers on how he said, "good" like that.

"Robin, is something wrong? You seem distracted by something… else" "Yeah, what were you giggling about just now?" Blossom and Bubbles both asked their next door neighbor/friend what's on her mind. And if it's something else about Boomer. "Oh, nothing really. I just think I remember _why_ Boomer said 'not to laugh' the next time we Princess Morbucks's face again" Robin explains "what is it?" "Yeah, I'm dying to find out too" Blossom and Bubbles ask getting closer to Robin to hear it, but she won't tell until they see her. However, keeping to herself, Buttercup smirks looking at Robin. Not because she knows what _really_ happened to Morebuck, but she lied to Blossom and Bubbles about what Boomer "might" have really said and what else her thoughts about him could be, that she's also keeping to herself. Buttercup didn't have to read her mind to find for 2 damn good reasons:

1\. Since Buttercup **only** shared this new secret ability with Robin and they've been doing this for a long time, Robin will know if Buttercup is telepathically reading her mind… with or without her permission.

And 2. Despite Buttercup's poor or better judgement for her friend safety and her friends opinions about others, especially with Boomer. Buttercup will _still_ respect Robin's right of privacy and her better judgment, because of their strong bond.

Buttercup knows when Robin ready to talk, she'll know then AND when.

_Elsewhere, Townsville Volcano Mountain _

In a pitch dark room, a door opens showing some little and a big shadow walking in. The door closes as the bulky figure reaches the light switch. With the lights on, the shadowy figure is revealed to be Boomer, carrying everything given to him from the Powerpuff girl's house and his own stuff. He puts everything down and quickly everything of Mojo's back where it was. Then takes out the muskrat skeleton and opens a window to find his birds, Rachel and Eric carrying his Mink, Mia. The Crow catches the remains of the muskrat to pick off and Boomer waves "bye" as 3 head back to the woods, to the Hidden Forest Sanctuary.

"Hey, Mojo! I'm… Oh… No wait… Oh that's right! Mojo's _still…_" Boomer said as he realized seeing that Mojo Jojo's now a heavy sleeper. "Nevermind" Boomer closes the door quietly. He then put his _new_ War Scythe in his own workroom for forging. He puts the box of clothes, box of headsets, and his black cauldron full of diamonds, with his wagon in his bedroom. His bedroom, that he has to himself now, was a room he _used_ to share with his brothers, until they got bored moved in with… _**HIM**._

Afterwards, he heads back to his private workroom. In there, is a life-size statue of _Beelzemon from Digimon Tamers, _with more paint needed on. Floating towards a nearby chair, he finds a magazine of "Hooded leather trench coats for all sizes" big and small. He sees some black leather and looks at printed fan artworks of tools, swords, and weapons from _Digimon_ and other animes and movies, Scythes from_ Kingdom Hearts and Soul Eater_, and combined weapons from _RWBY_.

"I think… I _know _what I'm going to do and make THIS year" Boomer says smirking as he wipes his dried tears away.

* * *

_**Finally, I managed to get this done story. Too bad I couldn't get this done before the beginning of New Year Day . but as you can see I had a lot** **add**** on this story… a whole damn lot. I wanted to keep it short, but I got a little bit carried away on the ideas to add on here. Also, ****the ****idea of Boomer charging through the snowy and icy streets super fast? I saw it from Naruto Shippuden: Episode 206, when the ninjas start turning or leaning at top speeds through the thick piles of snow.**** I've also noticed some emails on my "Time To Move On" crossover story, but I talk about another time. So I'm putting that one on hold, at the moment. Anyway, I know New Year's Day is over with and I know I'm late adding, but I made this story to add what to coming, in future chapters. Also, the ide If you liked it, leave a comment in the box. I'm new to this Fanfic writing so I hope this wasn't TOO graphic for everyone reading this. I know my choice of words and typing sentences are a little sloppy, so I'M trying to improve on that as well. Let me know what your positive thoughts on this are. Couldn't decide to give this and "T" rating or an "M" rating. Do let me know in the comments. Later everyone. **_


End file.
